potsfandomcom-20200214-history
★ ShoreClan ★
★ History ★ After the old clan’s demise, the remaining cats journeyed to the new territories, where Russetwing, now Russetstar, settled down by the shore, hence his clan’s name. While he missed his old clanmates, his new duty was to ShoreClan. ★ Lore ★ ShoreClan is known for its rather luxurious way of life. Many other cats believe they are soft, but this really isn’t the case. They are skilled hunters and their preypile is always plentiful. Because of this, they will almost always accept all that travel through, and train them to be part of their own clan. It is rare that an outsider will be turned away, unless they do not accept the invitation to stay.' ★ Territory ★ ShoreClan’s territory is a very welcoming place, with warm sand and a large stone-y cave. Scattered around the beach, where the sand meets the mountains, are small tidepools and the path to the sacred Starpond. The territory is filled with many objects that get washed up on the shorelines, and many cats like to collect these objects, either to read as omens or simply decorate. While there are a few trees, the terrain is mainly sand and large rock for climbing, however, they are no match to those in AlpineClan. The Camp The camp is a large spacious cave with a twisted beach pine in its’ centre. A wide hole is cut out of the ceiling and a few more from the sides, allowing natural warm light through. Nests are made from leaves and seagull’s feathers, allowing for a cosy and warm place to sleep, while also allowing for a flat open area. One side is on a slope, which lets the tide to come in and out without the camp flooding.' (See image above) The Shoreline The Shoreline marks where the water meets the sand. At a young age, apprentices (or even kits) are taught to swim or hunt for small fish. Usually, this is the place where most gathering happens. Objects such as clams, muscles and more food items/scraps are gathered here. The Horizon The main hunting grounds of ShoreClan. Most apprentices aren’t allowed out here until further into their apprenticeship, as it can be very dangerous. However, the prey found here is plentiful; things like fish and other marine life can be caught. The Tidepools For those who aren’t yet ready to head to the Horizon, there are the Tidepools. These pools are quite small, but occasionally fill with fish washed in by the tide. Many medicine cats use these pools to read omens, as different formations of sand can be seen within either the pools or the sand surrounding. The Grasslands The Grasslands sit just behind the beach, slightly on a hill. Here, new sorts of prey can be found, such as snakes and mice, and it is yet another popular hunting area. However, the grass here is very sharp, making cats with soft pads (eg. kits and apprentices) very sustainable to injuries. ★ High Rankings ★ Currently:- Leader: Russetstar Deputy: Ratheart Medicine Cats: Ravenspark Previously:- Leaders: N/A Deputies: N/A Medicine Cats: Fawnsong ★ Traditions ★ Note: Most traditions from the old territories still remain. However, they may occur in different places. Rank Ceremony When a ShoreClan cat ranks up (eg. App -> Warrior, Deputy -> Leader, excluding Kit -> Apprentice) they must travel to the Starpond to take a test. While there, they must catch varying amounts of fish, as a large school of fish subside within its’ depths. As these fish are from the Starpool, they aren’t allowed to be fished at any other time. The amounts are as follows: Apprentices -> Warrior = 1 Fish Warrior -> Deputy = 2 Fish Deputy -> Leader = 3 Fish Once finished, they must bring the fish back to camp for a celebratory feast with the clan. However, not all come back with their prizes - this is no easy task. Warriors do not carry out vigils because of this. Kits in the Camp In ShoreClan, kits are allowed outside of camp on occasions, but only with adult supervision. They are only allowed to the Tidepools and on the edge of the Shoreline, as some kits learn to swim before apprenticeship. ★ Symbols Among the Clan ★ Tidepools + Sand Formations When the tide goes out again, the medicine cat (and their apprentice, if they have one) will search around the territory to find markings in the sand and tidepools formed by the waves. These marks are: Appearances ★ Wooded - Looks like the branches of trees; quite small and thin random lines. ★ Feathered - Much like peacock feathers, forming diamonds around circles to looks like feathers. ★ Layered - Appears like waves in the water. ★ Striped - Not to be confused with layered. Sand flows up and down, with water welling in the valleys (lowest points). ★ Dappled - Small dots within the sand, usually occurring when the sand is dry. ★ Scaled - The pattern consists of evenly-shaped diamonds that fit together. Most “scales” are different colours due to black grit. ★ Dry - Dry, grainy sand. Meaning ★ Wooded - The near-future will be tough, much like the bough of a tree. ★ Feathered - Prey will be plentiful this moon. ★ Layered - Neutral. DawnClan can be swayed. ★ Striped - The future is mixed. Both bad times and good times await, both of equal impact. ★ Dappled - The future is unclear and undecided. ★ Scaled - A bigger threat lurks deeper within. ★ Dry - Prey will not be plentiful. Fish will be scarce. The Starpond Seals When cats travel to the Starpool, they are greeted by seals. The seals sit at the entrance, feeding on the fish that live within the mystic pool. The cats of ShoreClan believe that, by gifting them shells and other objects, they can keep away the returning high tide. The Beached Pine The Beached Pine stands tall and proud in the middle of the camp, with its’ strong boughs making for good perches for leaders and deputies. In the centre of the tree is a small hole, where many cats put shells and other offerings. Shells and Pearls Shells and pearls are used for all sorts within the clan; they can be used as offerings, decorations, entertainment, and more. While pearls are rarer, shells are abundant in ShoreClan, as they decorate the walls (and occasionally floors) of the camp, especially by the nursery.